mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Campo de los Bob-omb
El Campo de los Bob-ombs (o también conocido como Bob-ombs battlefield, en su título original), era uno de los mundos de Super Mario 64 Se trata de una serie de planicies sin plataformas conectadas entre sí, y al final una gran montaña en espiral. Es un nivel muy básico donde poder correr y saltar sin demasiado peligro. Era el primer mundo en el que Mario (o Yoshi) obtenía su primera estrella. Supuestamente este era el mundo originario de los Bob-ombs y que desde allí se habían expandido a otros cuadros y algunos hasta en el propio Reino Champiñón, que eran gobernados por el Gran Bob-omb desde la cima de la montaña. El cuadro de su mundo se encontraba en la entrada del castillo a la derecha, y no era necesaria ninguna estrella para poder entrar. Geografía thumb|No se puede acceder El campo de los Bob-ombs destaca por su terreno basicamente llano. A excepción de varios altiplanos, y la enorme montaña que se encontraba en el lateral derecho del mundo. También cuenta con una pequeña isla flotante de no demasiada altitud que se alzaba en medio del mapal. Es un lugar lleno de hierba y con pequeños árboles sin demasiada altura, aún y eso también había una densa masa de flores en parretes redondos que sirven de teletransporte en distintos puntos del lugar. Para llegar a la isla flotante debes usar uno de los cañones. En Super Mario 64 DS no había cambios en el diseño geográfico del lugar. Pero se mejoraban los gráficos texturas y detalles del mapa y la hierba estaba podrida. Estrellas *Big Bob-omb on the Summit *Footrace with Koopa the Quickthumb *Shoot to the Island in the Sky *Find the 8 red coins *Mario Wings to the Sky *Behind Chain Chomp's Gate *100-coin star Items *146 monedas (125 monedas amarillas, 8 monedas rojas y 1 moneda azul) *3 Champiñones *3 Gorras Ala *6 Cañones *1 Bloque ! *1 Corazón Regenerador *1 Concha de Tortuga *4 Puntos de Teletransporte Personajes En Bob-omb Battelfield encontramos una gran variedad de enemigos, entre ellos los conocidos Goombas y Bob-ombs que tantas veces hemos visto en otros juegos. Aquí te mostramos todos y cada uno de ellos y la forma de derrotarlos: Enemigos *Goombas: las super famosas setas marrones no podían faltar aquí, solo basta un buen pisotón y serán historia. Dan 1 moneda. *Bob-ombs: las clásicas bombas localizadoras, si te descubren te perseguirán hasta explotar. También puedes cogerlas. Dan 1 moneda. *Gran Bob-omb: Es el jefe de este nivel y de toda la patrulla de Bob-ombs. Solo aparece en éste nivel y al seleccionar la 1ª estrella. La manera de derrotarlo es cogerlo por la espalda y luego lanzarlo similar a una Bob-omb normal. Da 1 estrella. *Koopa Troopa: Son escasas en el juego y tampoco se les consideran grandes enemigos pues si te ven, salen corriendo aunque si las tocas, te dañarás. Puedes robarles el caparazón y usarlo posteriormente. Dan 1 moneda azul. *Chomp cadenas: Otros de los clásicos de Mario, solo aparece en este nivel y no se puede derrotar aunque puedes liberarlo aplastando la estaca a la que está amarrado. De esa forma, también conseguirás la sexta estrella del nivel. *Otros: Estos en realidad no son enemigos pero te causarán daño al tocarte, entre ellos están las bolas negras de la montaña y las bolas de cañón de agua que caen en algunas partes del nivel. Siempre puedes esquivarlos. Aliados Los aliados son aquellos personajes que no son tus enemigos, por eso los citaré en este apartado aunque no te ayuden. *Bob-Omb Buddy: aparecen en casi todos los niveles, son los encargados de abrir los cañones, en este nivel hay dos y están justo al principio del nivel. *Koopa el rapido : Es un viejo amigo de Mario, te retará a una carrera y si la ganas, te dará la segunda estrella del nivel. Vuelve a aparecer en el Pueque-Gran mundo para una revancha pero esa es otra historia. en:Bob-omb Battlefield it:Battaglia di Bob-ombe de:Bob-Ombs Bombenberg fr:Bataille de Bob-omb ru:Bob-omb Battlefield nl:Bob-omb Battlefield fi:Bob-Omb Battlefield Categoría:Super Mario 64 Categoría:Bob-omb Battlefield Categoría:Niveles Categoría:Super Mario 64 DS Categoría:Lugares